Who Are You?
by Crazy Chick 963
Summary: Some would call it suspicious to see a young woman walking cloaked and dressed in black. But no one was there. No one seen her as she walked head held high toward that house. chap 2 is up!
1. TeaserIntro

a/n – this is my extremely short opening the actual fic is coming soon as it's a work in progress so wait a little ok! Enjoy!

* * *

Foot steps echoed loudly in the ally. It was dark. The air was cold and all was still. Nothing moved. Some would call it suspicious to see a young woman walking cloaked and dressed in black. But no one was there. No one seen her as she walked head held high toward that house. The houses were shouts crashed with the calm atmosphere of the night.

Her dark hair flew loosely at the opening of her cloak making her seem almost…magical.

No one knew what she was about to do. Why would they? Even if anyone saw her she would not appear as a threat.

This young slim almost fragile woman a threat?

They don't know what she can do.Yet ether dose she.

* * *

1st bit fin!

Did I get ur attention well tell me! Now away wae yeh!


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the proper first chap scene u all liked my teaser… I LOVED READING THE WONDERFUL (non-flames)REVIWS!!! They really inspired me:D to bad my parents got freaked out when I came down stairs grinning like a mad woman an sent me 2 my bed….that was really harsh….anyway enough rambling from me on with the fic!!!

Page break

The light from the lamppost illuminated the small cancelled opening of the ally. The young woman came to a stop at the foot of it. She glared out at the street.

She raised her head higher showing more of her concealed face. Angry blue eyes stared out at the street.

Privet drive. An ordinary street to most common folk. Or most Muggles.

But one always stood out from the rest. 12 private drive. Normal as it seems yet something lurched behind the well kept garden and brick walls. A secret. What that is hardly anyone knows.

One of those who know is this young woman. For behind the walls of her cloak she too holds a secret.

The woman blinked. Breaking her train of thought to continue walking toward the house. She walked down the bricked path and towards the door.

She drew her hands up slowly. Reaching for her hood. Stopping suddenly as a car went past. Her hands shook. Her eyes held both nervousness and…fright?

As the car left the street she once again gained her composure and resumed the task of pulling of the hood that concealed most of her face. After the hood fell to her shoulders she shook her dark hair out of its grasp letting it blow freely around her.

Shouts continued to explode from the house. The Tension could most likely be felt across the country. Her hand slowly yet carefully reached up a shaky hand towards that golden round button that would seal her fate.

Stopping midway she sent a nervous glance around. Before turning her attention back toward the task at hand. A sigh escaped her lips as she finally pressed it firmly. Crossing her hand firmly over her now exposed chest (a/n and no she's not naked I just mean cause she's moved her hand u can c her t-shirt).

The shouts grew louder and mild cursing could be heard as a rough voice grew closer.

The door opened abruptly. A beefy man stood in the door way. None other than Vernon Dursley.

An amused look crossed over the woman's face as his expression changed to one of anger to…one of horror.

"yo..yo..you!" he stuttered taking a step backward.

The woman smiled raising an eyebrow ever so slightly as she pointed at her self putting on a confused expression. "me?" she asked grinning inwardly as the man trembled in fear.

Another person soon appeared in the door way. A skinny long necked woman pocked her head curiously over Mr Dursley's shoulder: petunia Dursley. Her expression soon also changed to horror.

The woman sighed before getting to the point. "I'm here to collect Harry" she said matter-of-factly.

Nether seemed to have registered she had talked. "how are you alive?" Vernon questioned angrily.

"Ok, back to the point," she started "I'm here to collect Harry" she spoke the last part slowly drawling out on the last word.

The woman quickly shot a glair at the two causing them to jump. Petunia quickly called for the boy in question.

page break

Chap fin!

Not As good as my first but still anyway I will get better I promise! No flames if u r a flamer control ur self please I'm kind of sensitive an 1 flame could stop me finishing so a word of caution. Please review!!! I'm going to reveal a lot more about our mystery girl next chap so look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 2

a/n- I have never been so happy with a fic before so I'm probably going to end up updating everyday apart from 2moz cause I'm going out.

Answers to reviews –

BlackSnowPetals- thank you!!! I hope u like this chap just as much although I'm sorry to say that none of you will find out **EXACTLY** who she is just yet.

Roxxi-and-Ali- THANK U SO MUCH FOR THIS REVIW!!! I was so happy when I read this!! U called me a wonderful writer!!! TT hope u like this chap 2!!

Roxxi05- thanks again for the review although I already wrote a response lol

I'm also looking for a beta so please email me if you're interested!

THANKS EVERYONE NO ON 2 THE CHAP!!!

* * *

Upon hearing his name Harry stomped into the hall scowl securely on his face. His eyes widened at the scene.

His aunt and uncle were trembling in fear? Confused he walked closer as his uncle shielded the door from view.

His uncle turned abruptly surprising Harry with his speed. 'Move any faster and you might drop dead' he snorted mentally.

"Go pack your stuff boy!" his uncle exclaimed face turning a rather unruly shade of blue. Harry would have laughed if not for the seriousness in his voice. He was about to do so without question (Though he wasn't doing it to be obedient, more like wanting to get away as soon as possible) a voice interjected.

"He's there?" a voice questioned from behind his uncle. As soon as that was said a pair of green eyes and black hair pocked up from behind his uncles shoulder "wow, didn't see you there Harry!" she started amazed "no need to pack, I can easily summon it down here anyway, now if fatso here could move so I could see you it would be most helpful!" her voice held nothing but amusement as she had her desired effect as Mr Dursley's face went the shade of beetroot.

Petunia noted the danger and so dragged her husband out of the hall almost crushing Harry in the process.

Harry turned to the now grinning woman. He couldn't help but blush as she changed her grin to a sweet smile. In Harry's opinion she was beautiful. Her dark hair was in almost ringlets down her back but what confused him were the green eyes very similar to his own. She was also wearing extremely stylish and properly expensive robes. To get to the point she was quite obviously a witch.

It was then Harry realized something. A stranger, a witch at that was right in front of him and his uncle wanted him to just get his stuff and go with her. But he wasn't threatened by her presence? In fact he was quite the opposite, he was comforted?

He was torn from his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. Harry blinked and the hand withdrew. "you ok?" she asked concerned.

"wha…yeah fine I guess," he said " but who are you?" his eyes narrowed at his last sentence.

The woman merely smiled before replying "for now just call me H k!"

She instantly noticed Harry's frown. Sighing she said "look I can't tell you yet but I will!". She was becoming desperate as Harry's frown stayed intact.

The merely growled before adding "Harry you have to believe me I want to tell you but the order said…" Harry interrupted her before she could continue.

"If the order sent you it looks like I can trust you…but tell me this were is the orders hide out?"

H smiled before coming close to Harry and whispering "12 grimald place," (a/n I couldn't find my book to get the spelling if someone could tell me I would be really grateful).

Reassured Harry smiled saying "when do we leave?" H smiled again before replying "right now!" just as she said that a trunk and cage appeared at Harry's feet. In surprise Harry fell backwards.

H laughed lightly before helping him up.

"Can you apparate yet"(spelling? anyone..) h asked.

"No, my test is next week" h sighed at this before shrinking his luggage and putting it gently in her pocket. She snatched Hedwig's cage in witch the bird hooted in protest. She held her free hand to Harry urging him to take it.

Harry took it and h held it tightly before warning him to keep hold no matter what. She then stepped out the door dragging Harry.

It was then Harry felt that pulling sensation below his navel.

* * *

Chap fin!

I know that was a really bad chap but I'm very tired right now and feel sick so I will fix it if I you find it also bad (that made no sense did it?)

Anyways please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N – my friend told me to put a disclaimer so NO Harry Potter is not mine or else the films would be more like the book and Harry would be in love with ME not Ginny lol and sorry for the long wait my computer kinda went BOOM! got fixed though...well kinda had 2 get a new hard drive but anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Harry landed with a thud as he fell over almost pulling H down with him. Lucky for him (a/n or unlucky wink, wink) she was a LOT stronger than she looked. H smiled ignoring the annoyed hoots from Hedwig.

H extended her hand and pulled Harry up before saying "were here!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her childishness, to which H just grinned in response.

Harry watched amazed as the person whom he had took to as happy-go-lucky frowned as her expression became indifferent.

Still surprised and slightly shocked he didn't realize that h was staring at him from the doorway an eyebrow raised. Harry blushed rubbing his neck nervously before realizing…he still hadn't moved.

He quickly jogged over to h. h smiled sincerely. Confusing Harry even more with her change of mood AGAIN!

He didn't have long to ponder this however as the door had opened and she was now walking inside.

As soon as the door was closed and H had dropped Harry's baggage on the ground returning it its original size a yell pierced the air. "You better take your shoes of young lady!" Harry instantly recognised the voice as Mrs Weasley. H groaned. Stomping over to the stairs chucking her cloak over the edge on the way before setting out to the task at hand.

Harry was pretty sure his jaw was somewhere on the floor right now. H was small…not just small tiny. Harry thought she was taller than him but no…she was a good 2 inches smaller! 'BLOODY HELL!' he thought dramatically 'how big where those heals she was wearing?'

Yeah to put it short Harry James Potter Was very confused. This girl walked talked and could do magic without a wand not to mention she could apparate(a/n- spelling needed!!) but she looked…younger than him?

H looked up and frowned "what?" she asked "Why are you staring at me?" she was actually generally confused by this.

"yo..you..YOUR SMALL!" he exclaimed. to loud, the portrait of Sirius's mother started wailing.

A blush slowly crept on to her cheeks as snickers sounded from the stair case. She looked up glairing.

At the top of the dark stair way stood the twins Fred and George Weasley.

"Wore the heel's did ya ha…" he was cut of shortly by H's hand covering firmly over his and his Georges mouths.

"Say it and I will hex you into the next millennia!" she hissed menacingly.

The twins exchanged glances before fleeing to the safety of they're mother yelling all the way "MOM! The midget Haley's threatening us!"

"Again" another voice added.

'Haley?' Harry thought quizzically.

"Oh Hi Ron," Haley said rubbing her neck "erm…I'm going to go kill your brothers now bye!" her escape was cut short by Harry catching her arm firmly.

"Whoa…why didn't you tell me your name was Haley? so Why keep up with the stupid charade of H? And who…" he asked but stoped as two teary blue eyes looked at him.

Ron who had been silently watching the events pass took this moment to cut in "Harry how about we go see Hermione?" he said nervously.

Harry wasn't paying attention his attention was stuck on those soft pink lips that quivered ever so slightly...she looked so kissable… " 'wait…WHAT THE HELL!' he thought 'I just found out she lied to me about her name...' Once again interrupted as a crystalline tear escaped down her cheek and to her chin and subconsciously Harry wiped it away causing them both to blush and pull away.

A small cough brought them both down to earth as Ron stood there waiting.

Harry responded by rubbing the back of his head (doing this was a contagious habit) before muttering a sorry to both and walking into the room where Mrs Weasley and apparently everyone else was located.

Mrs Black who was now wailing again as Haley kicked the wall. She felt so stupid for Crying. Not to mention in front of Harry, her now crush (she blushed at the thought).

She shouted "I got it," quickly to everyone before waving her hand causing the portrait surrounding curtains. After the job was done she walked into the room claimed as the living room.

"Hey everyone sorry I took so long," she started.

Mrs Weasley who had just entered the room from the attached kitchen noticed her quickly, smiling she hugged both Harry and Haley in turn adding a "look at the both of you! You look starved to death" and an "i leave you alone for one week and your already skin and bone!"(a/n- that was mostly to Haley) .

Remus Lupin was sitting in a small armchair next to the fire looking rather dull. While Harry talked with his friends Haley stalked over to where Remus sat.

"Hey, How You Feeling" She asked placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Tired rough night, you know." It was a statement rather than a question and she did understand. Last night was a full moon and as always it drained his energy thanks to the potion snape gave him.

"yeah, I did what you asked ran into a couple of death-eaters and had to take the long way, not to mention it took a week but I got it done," Remus laughed at this and Haley grinned at her accomplishment.

The moment was soon ruined by the slamming of a door.

* * *

a/n- done!! What did you think yeah I gave her first name but….wait till you find out what it is…take a guess come on…I dare ya…you will never get it!! (hint- its from the book!) well anyways hope you liked it!

OH YEAH! and i want 5 reveiws or more on this chapter to make me update anyless and i wont MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA(yey dunno if thats spelt right but anyway im still looking for a beta so if u want 2 email me k!).


End file.
